A Lesson in Yuri
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: "Hold on," Cooed the somewhat younger Vocaloid, suddenly right behind me. She let go of my wrist and settled for wrapping her warm arms around my slender waist, pulling me back into her grasp. "Where do you think you're going, Ka-i-ko ?" She asked, her heated breath tickling the shell of my ear while her otherwise softer-than-silk voice dropped to a husky tone. Kaiko x Gakuko yuri!


**A/N: **This is an idea I've had _forever, _and though I must update my Miku x Luka fic, my Piko x Len fic, _and _my Supernatural/Doctor Who crossover fic, my writer's block says NO. Besides, I'm in the mood for Kaito x Gakupoo~ or, in this case, Kaiko x Gakuko. So, while I still have my Kaiko muse, I must write this.  
And I finally found my Black Butler shirt hahahha I'm so happy-  
Enjoy!

* * *

_(Shion Kaiko's POV)  
_  
"Ah," I chuckled nervously, my lips somewhat curving into a frown as _she _got nearer and nearer. "Could you.. stop getting so close, please...?" I asked softly, looking over my shoulder for a brief moment, only to see that I was near coming into contact with a wall. Shifting my gaze back to the samurai, I quickly noticed how she had taken advantage of the situation and had gotten quite a bit closer._  
_

"What that face for, Kaiko? You act as if you were surprised that I would do something like this," Gakuko's voice seemed to deepen in the slightest, a soft purr laced into it with expertise, as though she knew _exactly _what to do to send shivers down my spine, which was, what she was doing now. A mischievous smirk pulled her all-too alluring lips upward while her deep venomous purple hues became clouded with an emotion I couldn't place.

"U-uhm.." I felt heat rising in my cheeks and hurried to fight it off, taking another step back as I did so, which resulted in my being cornered. "Oh," I murmured, the fact that escape was impossible finally dawning on me.

With every step the purple-haired woman took, I took one back, and it wasn't long before I finally had my back to the wall. At this, my eyes widened slightly, and Gakuko took the final step towards me, ignoring the obvious barrier that was my personal space. _No, no, no.. She's too close! _I began trying to form words, but every time I opened my mouth, I ended up closing it without being to muster out an objection. All I could ask myself was why I allowed her to get so close in the first place, when it wouldn't have been hard in the slightest to get her away.

With the cold radiating off the wall, and the thin amethyst tipped fingers tracing along my jawline, I shuddered. As Gakuko was quite a bit taller than me, she used the fingers carefully dragging along my jaw to lift it slightly, making us face each other properly. At that point, my cheeks felt that they might spontaneously catch fire. "Uhh.. stop...?"

"Why would I do that? I'm only just beginning to have fun~" The other whispered in a flirtatious tone, leaning in so close that I was able to feel her heated breath against my lips, which forced a quiet whimper to part them.

I felt frozen, and couldn't bring myself to move while _her _arm snaked around my waist, somewhat forcing me closer. At how close she and I were, I was almost positive that she could feel my rapid heartbeat against her chest, as I could feel her steady, calm one against my own. I finally gathered enough courage to look back into the violet hues watching my own soft blue ones, and almost instantly regretted it. It was only then, that she decided to eradicate the space that had been keeping our lips from touching. That little space between us that I valued so much.

Much to my displeasure, Gakuko took advantage of my innocent self and claimed my lips in a burning kiss. The carefully woven plan of mine unraveled at just the feeling of her lips pressed against my own, though I was determined not to give in. Except, her hand scrunching in the fabric of my snowy white coat was so _distracting_. Every time I managed to gather up my thought, she did something to dissolve it, as if she _knew._

When I finally rounded up enough will to place my hands on her chest and try to push the samurai away, she did something to only further destroy my coherent thought. She trailed her tongue along the soft tissue of my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. And instead of getting what she wanted, my knees gave in and my fragile self slid down the wall she had me trapped against.

I didn't dare look up at Gakuko and forced my eyes to close tightly, making it so none of the tears stinging them could escape, but I failed, and unwanted tears began sliding down my burning cheeks.

"My," Gakuko chuckled under her breath, "You didn't last very long, did you?"

"Sh-sh-shut up...!" I whined, nearly missing the cracks in my otherwise soft voice. Embarrassed that my knees had given in so soon, I remained in my place and wiped away the tears that still insisted on staining my usually porcelain cheeks.

"Would you like me to help you up, or are you just going to sit there~?" The purple-haired woman asked, a tease in her gaze.

Without replying, I raised a hand up to the samurai and put it in hers, allowing her to intertwine our fingers before she pulled me up. Once back on my feet, I pulled my hand from hers and pushed past her, determined to get _out _before she decided just kissing me wasn't enough. But, before I could get too far, she got a grip on my wrist, and I froze.

"Hold on," Cooed the somewhat younger Vocaloid, suddenly right behind me. She let go of my wrist and settled for wrapping her warm arms around my slender waist, pulling me back into her grasp. "Where do you think you're going, Ka-i-ko~?" She asked, her heated breath tickling the shell of my ear while her otherwise softer-than-silk voice dropped to a husky tone.

_And, that's how Kamui Gakuko stole Shion Kaiko's virginity._

* * *

I REALLY shouldn't have written that, but- That concludes my first.. experiment! ifeelsodirtynabvgkjhvf... That's about as close to rated M as you'll ever get when I'm writing, sorry...! Tbh, this took FOREVER to write because I USUALLY DON'T WRITE STUFF LIKE THIS. -dies of nosebleeds;  
I was originally going to write this with Gakupo and Kaito, buuuut yuri won, and I ended up gender-bending them.


End file.
